The confusion of the moon goddess
by HappiiBunnii
Summary: Hinata becomes the moon goddess, but find out Sasuke is the night god, accompanying her. Why is Tsunade doing this? Why does he treat her like an equal, and not like any other goddess?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is going to be a side story, while I work on The Red String, but I like this concept to. I just noticed I based both stories off of mythology, the red string, meaning the red string of fate, and this one, more of a mix between Greek and Japanese Gods/ Goddesses. I hope you enjoy this as much as The Red String!**

Hinata Hyuuga was chosen to be the moon goddess by the current fire goddess of the village. She was ready, to fulfill her role in the world. She dressed in a lavender kimono with a light blue obi, and put her hair in a simple bun. She would not miss anybody; Naruto, the sun god, wouldn't really know, because he had his eyes for Sakura, the Cherry blossom goddess. She sighed, and rose up to walk to the shrine.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sasuke sat down, and prepared to walk to the leaf goddess's shrine. He dressed in a navy blue kimono with his clan's symbol on the back, and put on sandals. He strode to the building taking his time, when a girl that took his breath away.

She was dressed in a lavender kimono, which made her pale skin look it was glowing. She had a heart shaped face, had pale lavender eyes framed by long thick lashes, and had pale pink lips that the Uchiha want to kiss right at moment.

She noticed him, and blushed a translucent pink, not knowing what to say to him. They continued on, and arrive at the shrine. The lady Tsunade comes out, in all her glory. But, as usual she's a bit, tipsy. "Ah~ Sasuke –kun and Hinata-chan~ you're finally here~ Now, you know why you're here, correct?"

"Y-yes, Tsunade-san."

"Well then, Hinata, come here. You are to become the moon goddess; your responsibilities are to raise the moon, to support heartbroken women, and to have priestesses that will carry out your answers to your followers' questions."

"I-I understand, Tsunade-san."

"Well, come here and recite your creed."

"I accept my role as moon goddess. I pledge my life to support heartbroken women, to answer all prayer and questions that come my way. I will not discriminate; nor will I do the impossible, for they will cause chaos within the earth. I Hinata Hyuuga, asks the fire goddess to grant me power to serve my duties."

"I, Tsunade Senju, accept your creed, and I bestow you the immortal powers of a goddess. I can take back the powers if you go rouge and destroy the earth. Until the end of time, you are the immortal moon goddess."

Hinata started to glow, and it was a lovely, ethereal glow. Her kimono changed into something a princess would wear, and her lovely face turned into something more beautiful, something an immortal would look like. Her hair had lavender decorations and then it seemed, like, she was the moon.

Sasuke could only gasp, in the way of such a beautiful woman.

Tsunade turned toward him. "Sasuke, you have been selected to become the Night god. You will forsee in death, to rule the night, and to accompany the moon goddess. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Now say the creed."

"I accept my role as night god. I pledge my life to collect the sprits that haunt this earth, to bring the earth night after a long day, to accompany the moon goddess, and to answer any question I am able to. I will not discriminate; nor will I do the impossible, for they will cause chaos within the earth. I Sasuke Uchiha, asks the fire goddess to grant me power to serve my duties."

"I, Tsunade Senju, accept your creed, and I bestow you the immortal powers of a god. I can take back the powers if you go rouge and destroy the earth. Until the end of time, you are the immortal night god."

He began to glow as well, and transformed into a more handsome man. His kimono turned into something more traditional. But, overall, he didn't change much.

They both stand there, and look at each other.

"Whhyy are yyou supposed to accompany me?" Hinata asks.

"I don't know. Let's see what happens." He replies, and leads her off to her new temple. They walk and find the temple. She stands near the temple entrance, Sasuke kisses her cheek, and walks off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WHOA! YOU GUYS BLEW UP MY INBOX WITH NOTIFICATIONS FROM FANFICTION. xD I appreciate all the faves, follows, and reviews already!**

**Enjoy!**

Hinata stared up at the moon, the pale disk in the night sky that calmed her. She remembered what Sasuke did, and couldn't keep it out of her mind. Why had he done that? He didn't like any other goddess or girl in the village. He didn't interact with them, and definitely didn't court any of them. Since she was immortal, she didn't need sleep; it was kind of a human trait she kept. She sat outside, and wondered about her life, so far. She had loved a yellow-haired and blue-eyed boy who was now the Sun god, and she had been meek. She had been weak and useless. Her father claimed her no less skilled than a geisha, and stripped of her title to the Hyuuga family. She had lived on the streets for 3 years, until Tsunade had helped her, and her father cared for her until she became the moon goddess. Now, all she wanted was a friend.

Three bunnies hopped over to her. She cuddled all three of them, feeling relaxed. Using her new given powers, she produced food for all of them. The bunnies started eating. She petted them, thinking they were so adorable and little cotton balls that needed her. She smiled, and decided to take them into her care. She wondered if she had any priestesses, and walked around the temple.

"Hinata-sama."

"O-Oh! Who are you?"

"I am Inori, your head priestess. I vowed only to serve you and you alone."

"Hello, Inori. Nice to meet you." She waved her hand, and Inori's rags turned into elegant silver robes, fit for the girl who was her high priestess.

"T-thank you." Inori said, a bit happy that Hinata had showed kindness to her, even if she worked under her. She bowed, not knowing what to do.

"P-Please, don't bow. I just want someone to talk to. I don't want you to feel forced to talk, and can you p-please not call me Hinata-sama in private? I-I really want you to feel close to me…" Hinata babbled. She just realized Inori was crying. She hugged her, and just comforted Inori, who was crying for Hinata's kindness and softness, compared to other goddesses. She had served them, and they were rude and haughty to her, pitying her, and made her their doll. They stayed there, Hinata stroking her hair. Inori finally finished crying and wiped her tears; she sat with Hinata and talked about everything. From their pasts to what they wanted to do. Hinata found a close friend in Inori, who promised to work with her closely. Inori went to her bedchambers, and Hinata found herself with the three rabbits, who she named Luna (white), Cinnamon (light brown), and Kuro (black). They liked her, and they hopped around her, and they sniffed her. She quickly constructed a large hutch for them, and they hopped in, tired, and slept.

She watched the moon, and a black raven landed next to her, and it transformed into Sasuke. She gaped at him, not knowing what to do and what to say.

"W-What the h-h-hell was that?"

"I transformed, klutz."

"H-Hey! I'm not-"

She was interrupted by a flick to her forehead. She fell over, in a bit of pain. "What was tha-"

"Just be quiet and watch the sky."

As he spoke those words, he sat next to her, and they watched the sunrise, knowing Naruto had done his job. Villagers came out of their homes, and saw the two gods, and rushed to admire them. They had never seen them, so they were curious.

"Who are you?"

"I-I was formerly Hinata Hyuuga, but now I am Hinata of the moon."

"I was Sasuke Uchiha, but now I am known as Sasuke of the night, and death."

The villagers gawked a bit, and went to go their jobs, school, and training to either become ninja to defend the village and to serve the temples. Inori stood behind them, and yawned. "Good morning, Hinata-sama."

"G-Good morning, I-Inori-san, how are you?"

"Quite well. Who is the other-"

"I am Sasuke, lord of the night."

"Oh."

They sit around a bit, and a heartbroken girl rounds the corner. "Why, Akiko? Why did you reject me?" the girl sobs out, and collapses on the ground. Hinata rushes to her, and gently strokes her cheek. She knew why this girl was upset. She waits until the girl stirs, and looks at her. "Who are you?"

"I am Hinata of the moon. What do you want to ask?"

"Why did Akiko reject me? I loved him with all of my heart, and I supported him."

Hinata's heart shattered, knowing what she knew what she had gone through. "I had gone through the same thing, child."

"Y-you have?"

"Yes, I had loved Naruto, the sun god. I had done the same things. All you can do is fall out of love, and wait for that special someone."

"You really think that?"

"I really do."

"Thank you."

"Here, I'll do your hair for today."

"You will?"

"Yes." Hinata braids the girl's hair, and added a hair ornament to her hair, and hugged the girl. "Have a good day."

"Thank you, Lady Hinata."

"You're welcome."

The girl gets up and hugs Hinata, happy. She walks off, with a spring in her step.

Hinata looks over to Sasuke, who smirks at her. "You really think that? That special someone?"

"Y-yeah."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Not yet…"

"Maybe-" he says, grabbing hold of her, "it's me."

"What?"

"You said it could be anyone."

"I-I did…"

"So why can't it be me?"

"Because, you're so mean!" she says, with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"hn."

"Y-You b-bastard…."

"What? Hina-hime~"

He cuddles with her, and they just watch the clouds, but then they hear Naruto's mother yelling at him and a big crash. They look at each other, and laugh. Naruto was never the brightest person, even if he was a god. Kushina wasn't called the Red-haired hot-blooded Habanero for nothing. They hear Minato, trying to calm his wife, and it fails. Both men fall out of the sky. Naruto's passed out, but Minato's surprisingly conscious he shakes his head, and just drags Naruto off to heal.

**A/N: Wow, Chapter 2 already. I'll switch between The Red String and this fanfic everyday. So, let's go on to the Shoutouts!~**

**SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**~AnimeLover431**

**~Tuttynieves**

**~PadfootXmoonys-lovechild**

**~MusicIsMyLife6789**

**~Snowww**

**~suicune4ever**

**~YukiKitsune95**

**~nuriiko**

**~Syd monster12**

**~Saki-Hime**

**~faceless killer**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I had to take a break, read the Author's Note in my other fanfic, The Red String. :D **

**Now, I'll answer a question, from 12hinata123**

**_"First off, I want to tell you I really love this story. I have a few questions because I'm a little confused. 1. So did Hinata and Sasuke start off as normal humans and Tusnade gave them the power to be gods? 2. Can anyone become a god if Tsunade wants them to?"_**

**1. Yeah, Hinata and Sasuke were first humans, Naruto and Sakura had already become gods.**

**2. Yes, but it's very difficult for her to find people that match personalities with the roles she assigns. Sometimes it doesn't work out, and those people go cray. That's why in the creed Tsunade can revoke it anytime. :D**

**Hope this explains a bit!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

Hinata lets her mind wander around, and is scared by someone placing a hand on her shoulder. She turns, only to see Inori, and relaxes. "What was that for?" she asks, and pouts.

Inori grins. "Just wanted to see how you would react. Would you like to go out to the village and walk around?"

"Okay!" Hinata replies, and instantly changes her clothes to something like the local ninja wear, which, is a loose white shirt on top of a black top with black leggings, and stands up. "Let's go!"

They walk down the hill, and head straight to the merchant's district, and they look through everything to decorate the shrine, bedchambers, and the small field behind the shrine, where Hinata was going get better, be someone she wanted to be. They continue to look around, and finally walk back to the shrine with full bags and promises to ship heavy items to the shrine, and Hinata skips to her rabbits, that look innocent but, have left their poop in one corner. She looks, and is pleasantly surprised to see it's not stinky like she expected. She waves her hand, and the poop disappears, a litter box appears, with food, for the rabbits. They forget about her, and they start eating. She looks on, and smiles. She picks up her bags, and starts to decorate the place with all the items she got. She has an assortment of weapons, like kunai knives, swords, and other things that would make her cousin's wife would love. She drapes the walls with a silvery-lavender fabric. She takes the weapons, and drags them all to the field behind the shrine, and starts arranging them.

Inori's in her bedchamber, and starts changing her simple blanket with a pale blue blanket and a sheet set. Her pillowcases have comical pandas, and she has more clothes, changes into a yukata, and she braids her hair in two braids. She walks out, and sees that Hinata has partly finished the main chamber of the shrine, and goes to the back, where she sees the moon goddess has started to try out a kunai, and failing. "H-Hinata-san?"

Hinata snaps her head towards the girl and grins sheepishly. "What?"

"You really need to get a mentor. You're not really, you know-"

"Not succeeding?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I found a mentor already, don't worry Inori-san."

She places the kunai right where she picked it up. Inori leaves and Hinata is all alone with her rabbits. She pets Luna, and Luna starts to snuggle her, and Hinata hugs the white rabbit. Suddenly, she embraced by a raven-haired boy. She frowns. "What is it you want, Sasuke?"

"An answer."

"For what?"

"Why did you like that idiot? He didn't even notice you, even when you confessed to him."

"It was more of a yearning of being like him. Being strong. Being determined." She says pointedly, stroking Luna, who starts licking her. Sasuke picks up Kuro, and Kuro likes him better than Hinata, so he starts to snuggle next to the boy. They stay silent, until Sasuke stands and places Kuro in the grass, and Hinata does the same with Luna. Sasuke grabs her hand, and they both have wings on their back, Hinata's was a pair of angel wings, and Sasuke has a pair of black wings. They both start to fly, and then they land silently in a tree, after spotting a few suspicious characters near the village.

"Baki, are we really going to attack the village?"

"You know why, and yes, we are."

"Why?"

"You know why. I've already told you why over 5 times."

At that moment, they attack, Sasuke pinning down Baki, and controlling the man. He uses his ocular power of his clan the Sharingan. Hinata fights two other people, a girl her age, and a boy. She manages to dodge their attacks, and pulls a kunai out. _"God, I hope I can do this, I don't even have training yet." _She thought, and somehow manages to harm both of them, and uses her godly powers to bind both of them to the tree. She walks up to them, her expression hard. "Why do you disturb the village of the leaf, the one village that has god protecting them?"

"Who are you, you stupid bitch?" they boy questions, and Hinata slaps him.

"Foolish boy. I am the moon goddess, do not treat me like a mortal girl." She growls, and her eyes start glowing, and the boy stays quiet, embarrassed.

She turns to the girl, and the girl starts shaking. "W-What are y-you g-going to do with us?"

She smiles gently, "I do not mean harm, but you are a threat to my village. You need to explain to me pretty damn quick why you're attacking my village."

The girl shakes, and says quietly, "We were orphans, my brother is at our homeland, of sand. We were brought here by Baki, after being trained. The reason why? I do not understand, but he hates the village."

"What is your name?"

"T-Temari… This is my brother K-Kankuro."

"My name was Hinata."

"What is your friend going to do?"

"I don't know. Sasuke!"

"What?" he replies, irritated.

"What do we do with these kids?"

"Just take them to Tsunade."

She undoes the binds on the kids, but attaches invisible to each of them, and they walk with her to the village for questioning. Sasuke drags a nearly-dead Baki with him, to catch up to Hinata. They keep walking, and Hinata thinks about Sasuke, and wonders why he brought her to this…. Fight.

**A/N: Whee! :D Chapter 3 and we already have someone threaten the village and somehow they pull through. Note: Temari and Kankuro a bit younger than the two, and Baki is going to a jerk. Anyway, I don't know why, but listening to 'Thrift shop' by Macklemore helped me finish this.**

**SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**~Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha**

**~AnimeLover431**

**~harley944**

**~12hinata123**

**~Sheep-san**

**~avi-cavi**


End file.
